Among Djin
''Among Djin' ' is the seventeenth episode of 'The Walk'. "Afraid of the dark? The real tragedy of life is when you are afraid of the light." You attempt to flee Harsham House in the dark and encounter strange happenings. There are 15 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There are no bonus audio recordings. The walking time for the shortest route is 90 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.09 - Jumping at Shadows". The snyopsis is "None of the 'safe houses' Charlie keeps guiding you to seem to be that safe, and the paths between them are even more perilous. Could this latest house be haunted? Everyone is trying to keep a level head about a series of mysterious happenstances, but the challenges of uncertain terrain only magnify your dread." Plot Summary It's Dark Out There It's too dark to see. Everyone begins to get spooked. Emma finally remembers where she's heard of Harsham House before: it was on 'Most Haunted', it's possessed by a malevolent spirit. No Such Things as Ghosts Lawrence, Emma and Charlie discuss whether or not ghosts are real. Stanton tells them to knock it off. Then there's a sound of screaming, but Paul says it's just foxes mating. Enough Emma elaborates on the legend of Harsham House. Stanton tells everyone to be silent, but Lawrence challenges her authority. Charlie sees something on her screens. Then the others say they can hear something. Someone's Out There Charlie can't see anything but her signals are confused, as though something is scrambling the sensors on the house. Emma speculates that it could be due to the house and continues to discuss the legend of the ghost. Charlie's signal begins to cut out and the last thing you hear her say is "They're coming for you." Keep Moving Charlie is no longer responding. Everyone is now hearing things and seeing lights. Stanton tells you to keep moving. Lights Everyone can now see lights from a house. But there aren't any other houses near here... Windows You realise you've come round in a circle to Harsham House again. Think This Through Paul realises the path you were on must lead around in a circle. You can all hear voices now. Stanton says you must get off the path to get away. Power Of Suggestion Stanton is trying to explain away all of the events. You continue to try to get away but Paul suddenly disappears. Dawn Always Comes You can hear Paul calling faintly. Stanton tells you you must wait. She refuses to believe in ghosts. She tells you to look to the East and wait. Lawrence can see dawn rising. You can now see the edge of a cliff. Stanton says she always told herself that dawn always comes when she was younger. Charlie comes back in over the devices and asks if you're okay? Dawn has come. Bonus Material * 'Postcard: A postcard of Harsham House. On the reverse is the following information: "Harsham House is a celebrated historic country estage, noted for superbly preserved period decorations and a stunning library of occult volumes from around the world. The Harsham Foundation, a charitable foundation aiding victims of domestic violence, is housed here. Tours available Tuesday and Thursday afternoons." * 'Handwritten note': A handwritten note in old style writing: "I asked Cook today what happened to Nelly, but she claped me on the ear and said a girl should know better than to ask such questions and I shouldnae greet so. Nelly was good to me, and would save me stew if there was. Sometimes I think I hear her voice." Landscape Features * Sharpened stick * Fox droppings * Fallen tree * Ammo casing * Wildcat prints * Bloodstained shirt * Snake eggs * Bloodstained shirt * Rusty penknife * Guide: UK's Most Haunted * Carriage Tracks * Deer Skull * Embroidered handkerchief * Gnarled tree root * Chanterelles Continuity (spoilers up to episode 46) * Jackson LaVerre later reveals he vanished from the group to investigate a transmitter at Harsham House which affects people's thoughtsMy Face Shall Be Hidden. This presages Soleil's later use of similar devices to give the group hallucinationsEvery Swarming Thing. Trivia * The title is from a verse from the Qu'ran, Sura 72: "There are indeed people among men, who have sought for refuge unto people among Djinn: but they only increased their folly." References Category:Episode